


Lament

by sigurfox



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alliterative Poetry, Battle, Blasphemy, Death, Grief, Other, Poetry, War of Wrath, really long weird poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigurfox/pseuds/sigurfox
Summary: A song composed by one of Melkor’s survived umaiar about the War of Wrath after the destruction of Beleriand.





	Lament

**Author's Note:**

> Partly inspired by old Russian epic poem «Слово о полку Игореве».
> 
> Here: Sorcerer, Second in Command – Mairon; Herald – Langon; Messenger – Thuringwethil; Black Wings, Fiery leviathan – Ancalagon.

Wolf in the fuming field scampers.

Serpent in sopping space lingers.

Bloodthirsty bats – ebbing embers –

Shovel the shadows from under

Wrongly set skin on clawed fingers,

Wings dissipated asunder.

Saturnine Messenger’s sisters! 

No one is here for your whispers.

 

Where is the primeval pyre,

Crypt or a crib for umaiar?

Although the thought hunts for music,

Frayed is the mourning harp musing.

Warrior, minstrel or crafter –

Bauglir’s berserks courageous

Carry to whole hereafter

Hearts true to perilous pledges.

 

Loss-infused fear is nightmarish.

Treacherous penitence, perish!  

Stale exultation, expire!

Monster or Wraith or Vampire

Vail to remorse? No, they cannot.

Warfare of yore will be summoned. 

Death dream a promise has given,  

Rumors of Sorcerer living.

 

Follow the regiments, creatures!

Hole in my head is not healing.

Sea surface – slumbering ceiling –

Corpse, called to life back, now reaches.

Chastening my fruitless fervours,

Nineteen of fastest the envoys

After the rumors i’m sending.

After their own grief they’re rending.

 

***

 

Naught sings a nightingale no more.

No crow is cursing in sorrow.

Marches on with wealthy weapons

Mighty formation of reapers.

Of the Fate all well-aware on

Plains of Anfauglith plowing.

Lays the waste western wind, blowing.

Beckoned are beasts to a bare bone.

 

Dread on the serfs is descending.

Great wyrms above make them cower.

Black Wings drag them to their ending.

Thangorodrim sprouts fourth tower.

Tempest of fire and lightning

Pestilent onslaught is guiding.

Smog smothers firmament’s anger.

Shake in this clash Ered Engrin.

 

Herald, who fought at the forefront,

Honed for a triumph, for elf hunt, 

Hungered for our Lord’s glory.

O dear Herald! He’s gone now…

Lost, he’s deceased on the ground.

Traitorous time has run out!

West trumpets tumble on a temple –

Leaden weight onto my temper.

 

Fierce forces Sorcerer forges.

Weeping wolves in the steep gorges

Fight the fiends. Bristling and howling,

Just like a squall they are calling.

Specters spin, hop onto rocks as

Eagles with sinister cackles.

On the cleaved shields – fussing foxes.

Frayed fur, burst skin, bloody hackles.

 

Neutron weight of His warhammer.

Brilliance of silversteel armour.

Varmint is wisent He rides on.

Hordes against ruby horizon –

An inexorable eclipse.

Lurid wargs, aurochs ardent,

Umaia rascals are reckless,

By hefty harshness are hardened.

 

Toxic tornadoes will trammel

Arrow rain over our chainmail,

Smash shining spears against us.

Shields shutter. Shape-shifter senses –              

Full-alert. Not a sad story

Yet. Don't encase your sword sorely,

Sheath it in flesh of a raider!

Waters of vehemence wading.

 

Only of keening kinslayers

Eru above hears the prayers.

Wonder of yore quickly vanished.

Out of fame you are banished.

Louder than us you are drumming.

In the broils Best you’re becoming.

Night time gets already thinner.

Bleeding dew will bathe the winner.

 

Into a vitriol virtue

Vingilot’s vengeance is verging. 

Fiery leviathan fallen

Wrecks the three columns of solemn.

O Master, You are too distant!

In that Farewell was my first death…

Fevered us foul beheading,  

Maelstrom of misery spreading.

 

Strings ring through palpable pallor.

Whetted the souls are in valor.

Fury is being enkindled.

Dazzling is Sun, and yet dwindled.  

Time stops in battle incessant.

Bicorn, the Sun is the crescent.

Splintered are coals in its antlers.

Stars are now weak lowly lanterns.

 

Everything’s gone green, gone fading

In the eye of an invader.

Blinded all rushed into slaughter.

Rivers’ once riotous water

Laded out by holy helmets.

Quick in one gulp they did whelm it!

Only the swords were here well-met.

Orphaned fight, who now would helm it?

 

Sorcerer’s savages warrant

New tactics, new tainted torrent.

His highest hope lies in human.

Old flame is wickered with new one.

Feverish glances get glassier.

Up in the glaucous fog glacier

Covers the northern world, mounts

Continent’s charcoal clouds.

 

To the Abyss and above it

Heart of the King, our Beloved,

Carelessly cast, from us severed.

Yet in a torment we’re tempered.

Conquerors’ cruelty’s crawling.

Foes in our halls are now prowling.

Middle-Earth turns into ashtray.

Where is a home for a sad stray?

 

Why has been our joy shattered?

Onto the gory grass scattered.

Ripped apart on heather hollows.

Swallowed by ominous wallows.

Sea’s drawing nearer, seething.

Ah woeful Wind, you’re still breathing,

Beating across lava plateau

Us acquiescent. But where to?

 

***

 

Pillars of scarlet are storming.

To Valar varlets the vermin

My fleer effuses a coda.

Either a knight on a good horse

Or as an otter in waters,

Meadows of damage he wanders,

Moves ever forward. His faithful

Second in Command, our First now.

 

Dire Doom in all directions.

I put to bed my affections.

From my fate i do expunge it.

Into the green waves i plunge it.

How else would i make it safer?

How much disgust harboured they for

Dear earth thus to compress her?

Only clipped cliffs where the paths were…

 

 


End file.
